


Changing

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e16 And Then There Were None, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Cas had been different around Sam since Sam got back from Hell





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short since I haven't written about these two in a while.
> 
> From my tumblr

Cas had been different around Sam since he got back from Hell. More cautious, more courteous, and a Hell of a lot more protective. It was weird, Sam had never felt this close to anyone beside Dean. Not even Jess had managed to get under his skin this much but somehow, just with his questions and kind eyes, Castiel was firmly implanting himself into Sam’s every day existence. 

Even though he was clearly busy with whatever was going on in Heaven, Castiel made sure to visit him every day. Sometimes it was for a few brief minutes, leaving Sam wanting and wondering. Other times they spent sprawling hours together, presenting Sam with a dizziness that felt almost like drugs. Not quite, this was something much more pure.

Sam didn’t know when it happened, but he got used to Castiel always being there.

After Rufus’ death, Dean and Bobby both turned to drinking - Bobby more than Dean, the man had lost his best friend, but they were both fairly gone. Sam turned to Castiel, seeking comfort in the familiar feel of his aura. Cas seemed to need the comfort too, clinging to Sam more than he had done in a while, like he needed the confirmation that Sam was still there, that he was alive.

“Please don’t ever let that be you.” Sam hadn’t ever heard the angel beg, but there was a pleading tone in his voice. Sam frowned. Cas continued. “Please just look after yourself. I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt.”

There was desperation there, something more than when they were just friends. Something had changed, Sam couldn’t in good conscience call Cas just a friend. They had changed.

Castiel reached out to grab Sam’s hand, squeezing it tight.

Sam didn’t mind at all that things had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
